


Drunk

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [265]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comfort, Drinking, Drunk Misha, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can i ask for a rpf where Misha is feeling depressed and decides to get completely smashed & Jared ends up getting irritated because of the unhealthy coping mechanism, but Misha is a lot more impulsive than drunk & really uncoordinated, and he ends up trying to start a fight with Jared, which just goes wrong coz he basically stumbled into Jared's arms and gets picked up & dragged to bed whining, where he then gets forced to talk about what's wrong. And then some fluffy hangover care, please? :) For that drunk!misha prompt I just sent you, can you make it so that when he confesses what is up, it’s a kinda ‘I call uncle scenario’ coz he doesn’t want to talk about it, so Jared pins him to the bed until he does coz Misha can’t keep turning to alcohol all the time. I don’t particularly care about what wrong with him, you can make that up. Thank you :) (and no slash either, thks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Jared had no idea what was wrong with his friend, but he knew that Misha was drinking a lot more than he probably should have.

Whenever Jared tried to ask about it, Misha would get angry or just avoid the question.

“Misha, you can’t keep doing this.” Jared said. “You seriously need to talk.”

“I don’t need to.” Misha said, before taking another swig of beer. “I don’t have to….I don’t want to.”

“Misha…” Jared said. Misha turned and left and Jared groaned.

_

It was how it went. One day, Jared invited Misha over to hang, and before the night was through, Misha was plastered again.

“Misha. You are going to tell me what is wrong.”

“No. I don’t have to.” His words were slurred slightly, and Jared crossed his arms.

“Except you need to. I don’t care if you don’t think that way, but you need to.”

“No. If you’re…if you’re gonna keep…keep egging me about this…I’m just gonna go.”

“No you’re not. You’re stone cold drunk, Misha.” Jared said, moving in Misha’s path.

“Move.” Misha said.

“No.” Jared replied. Misha raised a fist and tried to swing, but he failed horribly, and fell over. Jared caught him quickly, and brought him over to the guest room, easily wrestling him on the bed.

“Lemme go.” Misha muttered, trying to get up.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Jared said.

“I’m too tired.”

“Misha!” Jared said.

Misha looked up at Jared and sighed.

“I don’t feel like I’m appreciated enough. I feel like whatever…anything I do…is bad….” Misha said.

Jared relaxed beside him, listening to Misha’s entire drunken rant.

“There are people out their who do care for you, Misha.” Jared said. “You need some sleep.”

“I’ll…drive home.”

“You’ll sleep in this bed. You’re too drunk.” Jared said, getting up and leaving. “Get some rest Misha. I’ll have some caffeinated coffee for you tomorrow.”

Misha grumbled under his breath, but dropped on the bed, and went to sleep. Jared sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend, but walked out of the room and to his own bed.

_

The next day, Jared was awake and already had coffee brewed for Misha, when Misha came stumbling in the room.

“Don’t….even….say anything.” Misha muttered, walking into the kitchen. He sat down in a chair, and Jared handed him a cup of coffee. “Thanks.”

“No problem. You know….you can just come talk to me if you need to get something off your chest.” Jared said. “You shouldn’t always use alcohol as your excuse.”

Misha paused, thinking, before he finally nodded. “I know. Thanks.”

“Don’t even mention it, man. You want something to eat?”

“Sure.” Misha nodded. “Alright then.”


End file.
